In My Heart
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Jason and Liz go to the Nurses Ball together, but who will she leave with?


**Disclaimer:** The Nurse's Ball, Port Charles, and General Hospital are © ABC and Disney. This story is about the 8th Annual Nurses Ball, and Lucky and Liz getting back together.

**__**

In My Heart

By: Stealth Photographer

Jason said, "I'm so glad you're going to the ball with me."

Liz said, "Why wouldn't I. You are my boyfriend after all."

Jason said, "Ya, I am." But he thought to himself, {But I'm afraid that I will never have your heart.}

Liz walked over to her dresser to get some eye shadow. But when she looked in the drawer she saw the pictures of her and Lucky from their 1999 New York Trip. The one right before the fire. The one where she thought Lucky had died. But then he came back to her. But he was different, and after he attacked Jason, she dumped him.

Liz thought to her self, {Lucky what happened to you?}

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Helena said, "Take the King to protect the Queen."

Lucky in a hypnotized state said, "Take the King to protect the Queen."

Helena said, "Very good. Now what are you going to do?"

Lucky in a hypnotized state said, "I'm going to the Nurses Ball."

Lucky got up and walked away.

Helena said, "My that was weird."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The First Number**

Lucy said, "Hit it Ladies."

Edward sang, "Does he love me I want to know. How can I tell if he if loves me so?"

A.J., Tagert, Mac, and Roy sang, "Is it in his eyes?"

Elizabeth broke out laughing.

Even Jason managed a little smile when he saw his Grandfather and brother embearish them self on stage.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Second Number**

Gabby sang, "And if you're real good, I'll make you fell good."

Jason said, "I can't believe she striped on stage."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Third Number**

Livie, Alison, and Jammal sang, "Love Potion Number 9."

Elizabeth said, "They were great. I wonder who else is performing tonight?"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Fourth Number**

Luke and Felicia were dancing.

Luke sang, "That old time rock-n-roll."

Lucky said, "I forgot how good my dad could sing."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The #**

Mac walked over to the Quartermain table and said, "Emily is down stars." They walked off.

Jason got up and said, "What happened?"

Mac said, "Emily was in a Train/Bus collision."

Liz said, "I'm coming with you."

Jason said, "No, you stay here and tell me what I missed." Then he left.

Lucy walked on stage and said, "Hello again everybody. It is going to be my pleasure right now to introduce, Lucky Spencer, Gia Campbell, and Nikolas Cassadine."

Meanwhile in the shadows Stavros who was hiding perked up when he heard his son's name.

Nik began by playing the sax.

Nik sang, "When this world starts getting me down, and people are just to much for me to face."

Lucky walked out playing the harmonica.

Lucky sang, "I climb way up to the top of the stairs, and all my cares just drift right into space."

Lucky and Nikolas sang, "On the roof it's peaceful as can be. Up there the world below can't bother me."

Gia walked out and sang, "Let me tell you now, when I come home feeling tired and beat. I go up where the air is fresh and sweet. I get away from the hustling crowd, and all that rat race noise down on the street."

Lucky and Nikolas sang, "At night the stars put on a show for free. And darling you can share it all with me."

Nikolas and Gia danced as lucky played his harmonica. Liz just watched Lucky, and tears came from her eyes.

Nikolas, Gia, and Lucky lined up, started to dance and sang, "Right smack dab in the middle of town, I found a paradise that's trouble proof. So if this world starts getting you down. There is room enough for two up on the roof."

Gia sang, "Everything is all right."

Lucky and Nikolas sang, "Up on the Roof."

Gia sang, "Everything is all right."

Lucky and Nikolas sang, "Up on the Roof."

Gia, Lucky and Nikolas sang, "Up on the."

Nikolas sang, "On the roof."

Liz wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Lucky. Why do you still get to me?"

Meanwhile Jason had forgot his cell phone and came back. He watched Liz watch Lucky. He walked over and said, "You still love him, don't ya. He's in your heart."

Liz said, "Ya, he is."

Jason said, "Lets go talk to him."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason and Liz walked into Lucky's dressing room, just as Helena was programming him.

Jason said, "That's why he attacked me. Helena had control over his mind."

He barged in, took the ice princess, and threw it out the door. It ricoshawed off the wall and out the window.

Helena said, "No!" Then she blacked out; cause Liz hit her in the head.

Jason said, "I'm sorry I hit you when Helena made you attack me."

Lucky said, "It's kind of my fault too. I was jealous, and Helena used that to her advantage."

Jason looked at Liz and said, "Well with a beautiful girlfriend like that. I understand that you were jealous." He turned to Liz and said, "It's been a great few months."

Liz said, "It has."

Jason kissed Liz and said, "Good Bye Elizabeth."

Liz smiled and said, "See you around."

Jason walked off and Lucky said, "I thought you didn't love me anymore?"

Liz said, "Lucky don't you know by now? You will always be in my heart."

Then they gave each other the most passionate kiss they had ever gotten before.

****

THE END


End file.
